


Your Blue Eyes Met Mine

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Felix and Marzia play Cupid, Jack is a sweetie, Jack is flexible, M/M, Mark is a doof, Mark learns to pole dance, Masturbation, Pole Dancing, PoleDancer!Jack, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Very flexible, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: Felix and Marzia take Mark to an underground club to get him out of his rut. Little does he know, Felix's friend Jack is a pole dancer...





	1. Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote anything and this is my first every Septiplier fic EVER so be gentle.
> 
> I am writing this in dedication to cartoonjunkie - her Septiplier fanart gives me life. Keep up the great work x

Mark sighed, tapping his fingers against the glass in front of him. Felix and Marzia had managed to drag him out to an underground club where a friend of theirs was a performer. Marzia had decided he was in a rut and needed to get out. Despite not being entirely sure how it would cheer him up, he wasn't about to argue...the tiny Italian was a force to be reckoned with.

Leaning back in his chair, the American sighed again as the lights dimmed. The acts so far had been...interesting, it appeared they had taken every traditional act and given it a modern twist, the stereotypical idea of burlesque and cabaret having well and truly been blown out of the water, but he couldn't say he was having a blast.

“Mark, we're going to go to the bar, do you want anything?”

“Nah I'm good man.” Felix smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder before he and Marzia left the table.

The lights lowered and the American turned his eyes to the stage. There was a hooded figure crouched by a pole in the middle of the stage.

 

_Mind racing, sleep chasing_

_These flashing lights and they gone_

_Keep testing my patience_

_I always get what I want_

_Sleep dreaming, still faded_

_We wrestle dusk until dawn_

_No question, I'm waiting, let's keep this going_

 

The steady bass like a heartbeat with electronic overtones and blatantly sexual lyrics, was what Felix would describe as a 'fuck tune'. The figure rose and pulled the hood from his head and unzipped the black hoodie he wearing.

 

_Once you close your eyes, eyes_

_Running down your thighs, thighs_

_Got you hypnotized_

_I, I got you begging for more_

_Than just a dream, dream_

_Silhouetted screams, screams_

_Hop on top of me, set you free_

_I just need to know_

 

Mark's eyes swept across the lithe form, taking in the pale skin scattered with freckles and a dusting of dark hair across his chest and stomach Loose black trousers hung from narrow hips. Green hair fell across a slightly elfin face, contrasting with the closely cropped brown hair underneath and that on his face. Assorted bracelets hung from slender wrists as he ran his fingers along the pole in the middle of the stage before lifting himself up onto it.

 

_Could you be my, be my, be my_

_Be my insomniac_

_Dreaming, got you screaming_

_Heavy breathing, knock you on your back_

_Could you be my, be my, be my_

_Be my insomniac_

_I got you feeling like the insomniac_

 

 

_So restless, so jaded_

_With just a touch, you let go_

_This movie, X-rated_

_Sit back and watch you unfold_

_Just let me demonstrate it_

_Elevating, no control_

_Don't question, I'm waiting_

_Let's keep this going_

 

The green haired dancer's routine wasn't what you would expect from a stereotypical pole dancer. He blended sex and sensuality with a fluid grace and strength, moving his body in a way that made the American very thankful for the table over his lap and the lowered lighting.

 

_Once you close your eyes, eyes_

_Running down your thighs, thighs_

_Got you hypnotized_

_I, I got you begging for more_

_Than just a dream, dream_

_Silhouetted screams, screams_

_Hop on top of me, set you free_

_I just need to know_

 

Watching the wiry muscles under the pale skin as the dancer moved, holding himself on the pole as if it was no big deal, Mark was fairly certain that he had never been this turned on before as he wondered what it would be like to have those thighs around his waist as the green haired man spiralled down the pole, stripping the hoodie from his body.

 

_Could you be my, be my, be my_

_Be my insomniac_

_Dreaming, got you screaming_

_Heavy breathing, knock you on your back_

_Could you be my, be my, be my_

_Be my insomniac_

_I got you feeling like the insomniac_

 

Teeth bit into a full dark pink lip as the man leant back, legs wrapped around the pole, one hand running his palm down his stomach, the other gripping his hair as he moved his hips.

Mark's heart was beating so hard he thought the rest of the club could hear it and his was hard to the point of pain.

 

_Addicted to your teasing, the guillotine, headless_

_Vis-à-vis, put it on me, I'm reckless_

_Make a checklist, we could try it out_

_I'mma turn your body inside out_

_I don't need sleep, I just need a freak_

_Tryna creep, never leave the sheets_

_We could stay in bed for a week_

_Cause I can KO, lay you way low_

_Popping off, volcanoes_

_Do this all night and all day, yo_

 

Sliding both hands along his skin, back arching and head thrown back, the dancer unwrapped one leg from the pole and stretched it out, using the foot of his other leg to keep him still.

 

_Could you be my, be my, be my_

_Be my insomniac_

_Dreaming, got you screaming_

_Heavy breathing, knock you on your back_

_Could you be my, be my, be my_

_Be my insomniac_

_I got you feeling like the insomniac_

 

_Could you be my, be my, be my_

_Be my insomniac_

_Dreaming, got you screaming_

_Heavy breathing, knock you on your back_

_Could you be my, be my, be my_

_Be my insomniac_

_I got you feeling like the insomniac_

 

Hands leaving his body, the dancer moved them back to the pole and lifted himself away from it, the hidden strength in the lean frame was breathtaking, before dropping to the floor and crouching to his knees as the song ended. 

The club erupted into applause as the young man rose and took a bow, a huge grin on his face, before leaving the stage. Mark snapped out of his trace as Felix slapped a hand on his back, the Swede and his girlfriend joining him at the table again.

“Did we miss anything...?” Mariza asked, trying to stifle a giggle.

“...Huh?”

Felix and Mariza looked at each other knowingly before the lights dimmed for the next act. Mark shifted in his seat, willing his body to calm down and trying not to think about green hair and bright blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's song is 'Insomniac' by Timeflies
> 
> Any feedback, comments, ideas, requests (and ideas for the title because I have NO idea what to call this) are welcome!


	2. Luck of the Irish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets Felix and Marzia after his performance...not knowing that his idol and crush was going to be there too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll, hence two chapters in two days!
> 
> This work is un-beta'd so go easy on me :)

Jack let out a breath as he walked into the dressing room, closing the door behind him. He had only been in LA for three months but already felt like he was home. It had been difficult, deciding to leave his hometown of Athlone, Ireland but he knew it had been the right choice.

Stripping off his clothes, he walked to the small bathroom connected to the dressing room. A hot shower would soothe his muscles before he got changed and went out to meet Felix and Marzia. Turning on the water, he stepped under the jet, sighing.

Jack was a budding YouTuber with only a fledgling fanbase, not nearly enough to work full time but he hoped one day to play games for a living. He had met the Swede and his girlfriend though their channels and struck up a friendship with the two of them.

Soaping up his green hair, the Irishman closed his eyes and let the hot spray run down his face. It had been a good performance tonight, his moves had been on point and in time with the music. He had at one point thought of possibly working at a strip club, but had decided that he wanted to keep his clothes on whilst he performed. At the end of the day, his aim was for the dance to be sexy, for the audience to focus on the moves and the music, not if he had his dick out or not.

After he had finished in the shower and towelled his body and hair, he pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a blue hoodie and a beanie over his hair, save a shock of green that fell over his forehead. He knew Felix and Marzia would be waiting for him so didn't hang around.

* * *

Jack made his way through the crowds, trying to spot his friends. He had waved to a few regulars and said hi to a few of his fellow performers but suddenly stopped when he saw Felix's blonde hair and Marzia's long dark hair. But there was someone else with them, someone with a shock of red hair...

_Oh god...it's not..._

Marzia spotted him and waved him over.

“Jack! Over here!”

The green haired man's heart suddenly in his throat as the other man turned around.

_Markiplier..._

Jack swallowed as he moved towards them. He was a huge fan of Mark's, the other man being his inspiration for wanting to be a YouTuber, not to mention the fact that Jack had the BIGGEST crush on him.

But now, having him in front of him, the dancer felt like he was a blushing teenager again.

Felix and Mark stood up to meet him. Mark was only slightly taller than Jack, with a broad chest, muscled arms and expanses of olive skin currently hidden under a black t-shirt and a red flannel shirt. He had dark brown eyes that Jack had spent ages staring at on his screen, but they were even better in real life

“There you are!” Felix said. “Mark, this is Jack.”

Jack couldn't help but bite his lip slightly as he held out his hand, Mark's grip warm around his own fingers.

“Nice to meet you Jack.” The Irishman almost whimpered at the sound Mark's voice, so rich and deep...

“Nice to meet you too Mark...”

“I uh...I'm about to buy the next round, what can I get you?” The older man asked, releasing Jack's hand and running his own through his hair awkwardly.

“Oh um...a beer please.”

“Sure.”

Mark left the table and walked towards the bar as Jack sat down next to Felix. When the American was out of view, Jack punched Felix in the arm.

“Ow! Fuck dude, what was that for?”

“How could you not tell me that you brought _MARKIPLIER_ with you?!” Jack covered his face with his hands. “Oh my god I am so embarrassed.”

“Well...he needed cheering up...” Marzia said, pulling Jack's hand away from his face. “And we wanted you two to meet.”

“The first time he laid eyes on me, I was writhing around on a pole...not the best impression.”

“Believe me, you made a better impression than you think.” Felix sniggered, flinching as Marzia kicked him under the table.

“Oh my god...” Jack mumbled, covering his face again.

* * *

“ _WHAT?!”_

“ _Mark, chill. We usually meet him for a drink after he performs.” Felix said, trying not to smile at how flustered his friend was getting. “Wow, he really did a number on you didn't he?”_

“ _Jesus...” The American sighed and placed his head in his hands._

“ _So now is probably not the time to tell you he is a huge fan of your YouTube channel...and that he doesn't know we brought you with us...yes?” Marzia asked, trying to look innocent._

“ _Oh my fucking god...”_

Mark groaned internally as he waited for the drinks.

So they had failed to tell him that Jack was a fan of his channel and if that wasn't awkward enough, the fact that he had been turned on to the point of insanity by this man just brought it to a whole new level of cringe.

But, fuck, he was gorgeous.

Even in a baggy hoodie and a beanie, he was beautiful. Mark had had a hard time looking away from those bright blue eyes, framed by long dark lashes.

Sighing, he paid for the drinks and carried them back to the table, certain of one thing.

That he was well and truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work is also on Wattpad: http://my.w.tt/UiNb/k3g2RVo3Dy
> 
> Any feedback/comments/ideas/requests is appreciated :)
> 
> Smooches!


	3. Paint Me A Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, I'm on a roll baby!
> 
> As always, work is un-Beta'd and I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this (apart from the obvious), so I just hope you're all enjoying it :) Although Jack's first dance was very sexy, I want to show the fact that he just wants to perform and show the elegance of the dance, hence this one.
> 
> To get the full effect of how I pictured Jack's dance in this chapter, go to:  
> Music: Illumination by The Saggitarian (start at about 0.33)  
> Dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lmejPu2CPk (start at 0.35)

****Jack awoke the next morning, a sliver of sunlight warming his bare back as he yawned and stretched. Reaching out for his phone, he propped one cheek with a hand and unlocked it, scrolling through the notifications when his eye fell on a text message.

'Hmmm, must be Felix...' He thought, brow furrowed when he realised it was a number that he didn't recognise.

_M: Hey. So do you want to kill Felix or shall I?_

Jack smiled to himself, running a hand through his hair and down the dark hair on his jaw before he texted back.

_J: I’ll let you do the honours as long as I can bring popcorn and watch._

_M: Deal, that Swedish troll has it coming._

Jack put his phone down on the bedside table, throwing back the covers before stretching again and getting out of bed.

By the time he had put on a t-shirt, skinny jeans and his favourite beanie, his phone beeped again.

_M: So, Jacksepticeye huh?_

Jack groaned and walked downstairs to fix himself breakfast and coffee, opening up a new text to Felix.

**J: Goddamit Felix! Did you give him my entire fucking lifestory?!**

Resuming his conversation with Mark, he flicked the switch on the coffee maker and put two slices of bread in the toaster.

_J: Yeah, although I'm not as famous as you._

_M: Fame isn't everything Jack. I had a look at some of your videos, they're great!_

Jack felt heat rise in his cheeks as he leant against the worktop, waiting for the coffee maker to finish.

**F: I didn't...Marzia may have though...**

**J: I swear she is a bigger troll than you...**

**F: Hey! That's no way to talk about a lady, especially MY lady**

His thoughts were broken by the coffee maker beeping and the toaster popping up, causing the Irishman to start.

_M: I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do a video together sometime? Play some co-op?_

Jack almost choked on the mouthful of toast, taking a quick sip of the coffee to ease it down. Chewing his bottom lip, he pushed the beaning backwards, scratching his temple.

Could he? _Should_ he?

Clearing his throat of toast crumbs, the Irishman reopened his conversation with Mark and text back with shaking fingers.

_J: Sweet, that would be awesome_

* * *

After promising they would organise something when they were both free, Jack and Mark took to texting each other reguarly, finding their personalities fit together as they joked and bantered.

Jack found himself wishing that his YouTube channel would take off enough so that he could stop working at the club and focus on what he loved. Sure he had a knack for the pole, silks and corde lisse, having found out at a young age that he was flexable and a natural acrobat, but the idea of playing video games for a living and hanging out with all the other YouTubers sounded a lot more fun.

Don't get him wrong, he loved to perform...but he found if he thought about it too much, the idea of doing it in front of so many people made him feel uncomfortable. All those eyes on him made him feel queasy, so instead he blanked everything out and focused on the movements and music.

But he found the idea of Mark watching him...

_God..._

The thought of those dark brown eyes fixed on him made him shudder. Maybe it had been a good idea he hadn't known Mark had been watching that night.

Sighing, he pressed play on his iPhone and walked towards the centre. He had been lucky to be able to get a place with a spare room that he converted into a dance studio, with a pole fixed in the middle of the room. He knew he could practise at the club, but he prefered to do it in solitude when he could.

Rolling his shoulders, he took hold of the pole and started to move.

* * *

_Touch my lips with your angel eyes_

_On my thighs, wondering eyes_

_paint me a story_

_of chasing desire_

_all in the glory_

_painting the story of life_

 

The performance this time was less about sensuality, it was more about grace and agility.

It still made Mark's heart skip a beat.

 

_Illumination_

_Paint me a ocean, of illumination_

_Illumination_

 

_Paint me a ocean, of illumination_

_illumination_

 

He had come to watch Jack again, standing in the back of the club so the younger man didn't see him. Jack wore a black wifebeater, black trousers and a beanie over his hair save his usual shock of green, simple but comfortable and still showed off his toned arms.

 

_Show me your smile_

_tell me your story_

_a magical ride_

_mystical glory_

 

_or is it a war_

_pitchfork and leather_

_dancing with devil_

_is not very clever_

 

The speed and ease that Jack spun and twisted around the pole was amazing to watch and Mark knew that he would never get sick of it. The beauty and grace of the lithe green haired dancer, mixed with the fact that Jack was a wonderful person, kind and caring...

Mark knew he was already in too deep.

 

_I want something bold_

_never been told_

_quantum connection,_

_magnetic perception_

 

_I'll give you my world_

_a clean slated sofa_

_all in the glory_

_painting the story of love_

 

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

_of love_

_of love_

_of love_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback give me life! Or if you want to just say hi, pop over to my Tumblr page http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com


	4. Chica-Pica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone for all your comments, your feedback gives me life! A thank you also to Xx_Red_Panda_xX for the title, it's perfect!

Jack stood outside Mark's house, feeling more than a little apprehensive as he knocked on the door.

The two of them had agreed on spending a day playing co-op together and recording some videos. Mark had suggested it, despite Jack's protest that he wasn't well known enough to collaborate with the other man. He had honestly never felt so nervous around someone before. Mark had seen him half naked writhing around on a pole, so why was he so self conscious now?

His thoughts snapped back as the door opened and he was greeted by warm brown eyes and a devistatingly handsome smile that sent a small shiver down his spine and caused a blush to colour his cheeks.

“Jack! Great to see you.”

Mark's heart skipped a beat as the Irishman smiled in return, the younger man looking so adorable as a blush coloured his cheeks.

“Great to see y'too Mark.”

“Please, come in.” The American pushed the door open wider to let him in, trying not to let his gaze linger on the skinny jeans encasing strong legs or the fact that he knew that a gorgeous lithe form was underneath the hoodie the Irishman was wearing.

“Thanks...” Jack turned back to face him, fingers tucked into his sleeves. “I'm really glad we're doing this.” He huffed out a little laugh. “It sounds stupid, but I've always wanted to play a co-op with you.”

Mark could have sworn he melted slightly at this admission and, fighting the urge to pull Jack in and kiss him silly, wrapped an arm around the Irishman and gave him a brief squeeze.

“It's not stupid at all. I'm really glad too. I'd like to think we've become friends over the last few weeks, so...” The older man said, feeling his own cheeks heat as he rubbed the back of his neck. Those bright blue eyes of Jack's lit up and the Irishman smiled and nodded.

“I'd like to think so t...”

Before Jack could finish, he was greeted by a gorgeous Golden Retriever around his feet. Sinking to his knees, he pet the dog, giggling as he was licked on the nose. “Hey! Who is this?”

“Her name is Chica.”

“Hey Chica!” The dog smiled happily and let out a little bark, earning another giggle from Jack. “She's gorgeous.”

“That she is. You're gorgeous aren't you Chica-Pica? Looks like my baby girl has made a new friend!” Chica wagged her tail and gazed up lovingly at her master as he stroked her head, his other hand helping Jack up off the floor. “So, I'll give you a tour and then maybe we can grab some lunch before we start recording? I'm a demon in the kitchen.”

Jack grinned and nodded, the shyness momentarily gone as a warmth spread through him at the other man's happy and earnest expression.

“That sounds like a great idea.”

* * *

After a lemon, goats cheese and kale pasta lunch, they had played The Forest for a good few hours before calling it a day. Mark had promised to edit and send Jack a copy before posting it on YouTube.

Unwilling to let the day end there, the American had suggested they order in pizza and watch some bad horror films, the Irishman only too happy to agree.

Mark jolted slightly, waking from sleep. Blinking blearily, he realised his arm was on the back of the couch by Jack's head, the green haired man curled up next to him, an inch or two and he would be leaning against Mark's side.

The American let out a small sigh, his eyes lingering on the long dark lashes, the full lips slightly parted with each soft breath. He had never wanted to touch someone so badly, to trace his fingers along every inch, sink his hands into the soft green hair and kiss Jack until he couldn't remember his own name.

Looking up at the clock, he realised that it was way too late for Jack to go home. Easing himself from the couch as not to wake the other man, he walked upstairs and quickly made up the bed in the guest bedroom, Chica at his heels.

When he returned to turn off the television, Jack was still fast asleep, curled up into himself as if he wanted to make himself as small as possible. A small smile pulled at Mark's lips, before he bent down, sliding his hands gently under the younger man's body...

* * *

Jack couldn't be sure, but he could swear that he felt warm, strong arms lift him up and craddling him to a broad chest, a spicy musky cologne in his nose as he was laid down onto a bed.

Gentle hands unlaced and removed his shoes before sheets were pulled over him and a soft whisper above him.

“Good night Jack.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that this chapter is short, I'm still trying to feel my way around for a plot, I have a rough idea where I want this to go, but please bear with me!
> 
> It's 11.38pm here in the UK so Happy New Year to everyone who follows me, I hope 2017 is an awesome year for you.
> 
> Much love to you all xx


	5. The Swede Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix talks to the boys, Mark asks Jack a question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to At_the_moment, I have a direction for this fic, hurray!
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone for your kind feedback, it makes my day xx

**F: OMG you stayed the night?**

**J: Well, I fell asleep on his couch...**

**F: But YOU STAYED THE NIGHT**

**J: NOTHING HAPPENED**

**F: Omg omg omg I ship it so hard \^O^/**

**J: FELIX**

**F: Marzia ships it too \^O^/ \^O^/**

**J: FELIX**

**F: SO DOES EDGAR \^O^/ :o3 \^O^/**

**J: OMG YOU SWEDISH MEATBALL XD**

**F: Seriously though, I'm glad you're spending time together. I saw the video, it's awesome**

**J: Thanks**

**F: So when are you seeing him again?**

**J: We've not planned anything, he's probably busy**

**F: I'm sure something will come up. True love always finds a way ;)**

**J: Omg Felix...I can't believe you**

 

* * *

 

**F: You should ask him, no you HAVE to ask him**

**M: I might as well write 'LOVE STRUCK IDIOT' on my forehead**

**F: Well...that could work**

**M: -_-**

**F: Ok ok but you've said before you wanted to learn to pole dance and I bet Jack would be a great teacher. No only that but you'd get to spend more time with him.**

**M: I'm sure he would be a fantastic teacher, but I can't**

**F: Why not?**

**M: FELIX**

**F: Well?**

**M: I can't just say 'Hey! Fancy teaching me to pole dance?'**

**F: Why not?**

**M: Dude, are you serious?**

**F: Well what's the worse that he can say? No?**

**M: I just don't want to get too close**

**F: Bro, I know you've been burned in the past, but you have to take a chance. You need to live for today, carpe diem and all that shit**

**M: I don't know Fe**

**F: Just ask him at least, for me?**

**M: Hmmm**

**F: For Marzia?**

**M: Uh...**

**F: For Chica?**

**M: Damn, you got me. Fine**

**F: Ha! I know your weaknesses, green haired Irishmen and fluffy Retrievers**

**M: It's true**

 

*** * ***

 

Jack was editing his latest video when his phone beeped. Glancing over, he saw it was a message from Mark and reached for his phone, his heart doing a little flip.

 

_**Mark: Hey** _

_**Jack: Top o'the morning to ya** _

_**Mark: Lol you doof. How are you?** _

_**Jack: Good, you?** _

_**Mark: I'm good too :) Look, I have a question to ask, it may sound weird** _

 

Curious as to what it could be, Jack chuckled, thinking back to all the strange shit they had spoke about during their co-operative video.

 

_**Jack: Try me :)** _

_**Mark: Will you...teach me to pole dance?** _

 

The green haired Irishman almost dropped his phone as he reread the text on the screen. Mark couldn't really want to do that...could he?

 

_**Jack: Seriously?** _

_**Mark: Seriously.** _

_**Jack: Well...I've never taught someone before. I mean, I can try** _

_**Mark: As long as you'd be comfortable with it** _

 

Jack bit his lip, tapping the fingers of his other hand on the desk, leg jiggling with nervous energy as he debated his answer. Could he teach Mark? Could he be around him in that way? Worrying his lip a bit more, he typed his reply.

 

_**Jack: Of course, when would you want to start?** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might leave the witty chapter titles as I'm struggling now lol, so apologies for the last two! They're pants I know


	6. Dance Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has his first lesson in pole dancing with Jack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this is un-beta'd and huge huge thank you's to everyone who sends me feedback, you really do make this all worthwhile.

Mark stood in Jack's studio, looking around in awe.

The room wasn't huge but it was enough, with black carpet and two silver poles set up from floor to ceiling. One wall was black with Jack's mascot Sam painted on it, the other was painted green with motivational quotes written in black marker. Jack had told him that whenever he came across a quote that spoke to him, he wrote it on the wall.

Mirrors covered the far end of the room from floor to ceiling, and it was here that Mark took in his attire. Jack had told him that in order to be able to grip the pole, his arms and legs would have to be exposed. He had opted for a pair of black shorts and a white wifebeater top he wore when he went to the gym. Jack was dressed in a black muscle shirt with 'Be You' on the front and blue dance shorts that ended mid calf.

They had planned to post videos of Mark's progress over the next few weeks as Jack showed him more complex moves, the finale being a pole dancing duet sequence that they would practice away from the camera.

Moving over to adjust the camera and switching it on, Mark glanced over at Jack, eyes lingering on his slender limbs as he put some music on his iPod.

Jack pressed play, Everybody Loves Me by OneRepublic filling the studio before he turned the volume down low enough for the song to be just in the background. Moving away from the desk, he walked over to where Mark stood, taking in as much of the tanned skin before they both turned to the camera.

“Hello everybody, my name is Markplier and welcome to Pole Dancing 101 with my good friend Jacksepticeye.” Mark said, making a grand gesture at Jack, who curtseyed with a grin.

“Top o'the morning to ya laddies!”

“As some of you will know, Jack is an accomplished dancer and will be teaching me over the next few weeks how to pole dance.”

“That's right, today I'll be teaching Mark how t'warm up and some basic moves...”

“And I'll try not to injure myself.”

* * *

“Okay, reach down and touch your toes.” Jack said, widening his stance slightly and reaching forward to touch his toes with ease and grace, hands easily able to reach the floor. Mark groaned audibly at the effort of trying to reach his own toes as easily but struggling.

“Ugh!”

The Irishman laughed, watching the American's face turn red with exertion. He was finding it hard to concentrate on explaining the exercises, in between laughing at Mark's reactions and watching the other man move.

He had known agreeing to this was going to be a bad idea when he had seen the redhead at his door, expanses of olive skin exposed, the muscles in his arms and legs well defined, white wifebeater stretched across his broad chest...

Jack shivered slightly at the thoughts this had invoked in him and now, as he watched the other man stretch and twist in the mirrors behind him

“Now, swing yer arms up and over in a circle, then back to your toes.”

The American groaned again, changing pitch as he swung his arms in a circle before touching his toes again.

“Yer doing great.”

“Oh god this is going to hurt tomorrow.” Jack giggled, standing straight again and watching the other man follow suit, the Irishman looking at the camera with a grin.

“It'll get easier. Okay, so now we need to do some lunges...”

* * *

“Right, now w'need to get down on t'floor for some warm ups. This helps yer back and hips.” Mark watched as Jack moved to lie on his back on the floor. “C'mon, flat on yer back, hands flat on the floor.”

Swallowing, the older man joined him on the floor, glancing in the mirror at the dips and plains of the dancer's body, the rise and fall of his chest as he shifted into position. Mark followed suit and stared up at the ceiling.

“Right, make sure yer feet and hands are flat on the ground...that's it...then lift yer hips...and lower...and again...that's it.”

Mark only allowed himself short glances at the other man to make sure he was doing the moves right, because there was _no way_ he could watch Jack doing pelvic lifts and not think of something completely different...

“Okay, now y'need to lift yer hips and hold them there, just pulsing slightly t'stretch t'muscles...”

The American followed suit, silently battling with himself as to whether this was a good idea. He definitely wanted to learn to pole dance and it was obvious that he and Jack had a great time together, but he found he had _too_ good a time around the green haired dancer, and right now if he didn't concentrate, he was going to find dancing extremely difficult with a hard on.

Thank god he would be editing the video before it went up on YouTube.

* * *

Jack showed Mark some more stretches, before deciding they were ready for the pole. His own warm up routine was a lot more complex, but as they were only on the basics, this would do for now.

Although the floor warm ups had certainly been interesting.

Thank god Mark would be editing the video before it was posted! They were contemplating live streaming their routine together at the end, dependant on Mark's progress and confidence.

He had demonstrated some basic spins and lifts, certain that the other man would be able to at least be able to hold himself up on the pole for a decent amount of time. Mark had been pretty good, a bit clumsy but he seemed to have a natural ability and with practise he would be great.

They had made some comments that certainly wouldn't be making the edited video, but it had been a great first session.

“So that's it for now, but before we go, Jack...why don't you show the fans one of your more difficult moves?”

The Irishman looked at the redhead in surprise before grinning and winking at the camera.

“Okay, so this move is called 'The Attitude Change'...”

Climbing onto the pole, he hooked his right leg around before locking his arms, his grip tight on the pole. Lifting himself away, he shifted his hips to lift his legs away in a spin and ended with his left leg hooked around the pole where his right leg was.

Mark whooped, clapping loudly as Jack climbed back down, a slight blush on the younger man's face as the American walked over.

“That was awesome!” He said, shoving the Irishman gently with his shoulder before the two turned to the camera. “Well that's all we have for now, as always I will see you in the next video! Buh-bye!”

“If you liked our video, punch t'like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! Aaaand..high fives all round...” Jack laughed as Mark highfived him, one for each hand instead of him doing them in the air. “Thank you guys and we will see all you dudes...IN THE NEXT VIDEO!”

They left a few seconds of silence before moving away, Mark to turn off the camera and Jack to turn off the music.

“Wow, that was great, thank you for this Jack.”

“Yer welcome, t'was good fun.” The green haired man replied, suddenly feeling a little shy. “I honestly t'ink you'll be really good at this w'enough practise.”

“Really?” Mark asked, reaching for a towel, pushing it through his red hair before slinging it over one shoulder.

“Really.”

“Well, the videos aside, I am serious about learning. I mean...if you were up for it, maybe I could practise with you in between the videos as well?” The American's eyes widened at what he had said. “B-but if not, that's cool.”

“No, no! I think that's a great idea, I mean if you really want to learn...” He paused as Mark's face relaxed, a warm smile on his face. _God he is gorgeous, I am going to regret this..._ “Well, I only work at the club at the weekends, and I practise my routines here rather than there during the week in between recording and editing...so we can sort something out.”

“Sounds great.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hold me to it, but we MAY see some of the fics more adult rating in the next chapter...
> 
> Mark's outfit:  
> Top: http://www.freshproclub.com/files/1721446/uploaded/white_wife_beater_club.jpg  
> Shorts: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1DMczNXXXXXbnXXXXq6xXFXXXR/2016-Summer-Quality-font-b-Black-b-font-Slim-Cotton-font-b-Men-b-font-Golds.jpg
> 
> Jack's outfit:  
> Top:http://beyoubylacour.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/muscle-tank-black-mens-e1443180248394.jpg  
> Shorts: http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB16IAmMXXXXXbLXXXXq6xXFXXXl/Plus-Size-M-4XL-Training-Dance-font-b-Shorts-b-font-Mens-2016-Men-Fashion-Gym.jpg
> 
> The Attitude Change: http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/11/attitude-change/


	7. If You Can't Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! The long awaited next chapter! Beta'd by my good pal Jaydedjen110!

Mark

Mark ripped off his headphones and rubbed his eyes, fingers moving up to his fading red hair before back down to scratch his beard.

Never had he found editing to be such a tortuous task.

He had intended to watch the video from start to finish in order to decide which parts could be cut out, but had ended up with his eyes glued to the screen, completely focused on the green haired dancer. He had watched the video three times and still hadn't been able to focus enough to start editing.

Groaning in frustration, Mark checked his watch and winced at the late hour.

Shutting down his computer, he closed the door to his office and walked to his bedroom. Catching sight of himself in a nearby mirror, he scowled at the tired man looking back at him.

“You're fuckin' losing it Fischbach...” Frowning, he continued to his bedroom, stripping off clothes as he went until he was left in his boxers by the time he reached his bed.

Laying down on the sheets, he lay back, tucking an arm under his head and closing his eyes. Usually it didn't take him long to drift to sleep, but right now, instead of being able to relax he found all he could think about was Jack.

Jack, with his wide blue eyes, elfin features and devastating smile.

Jack, with his wiry frame so flexible and graceful, Mark could only dream what the green haired dancer would be like in bed.

Jack, laid on the dance studio floor, back arched and hips titled, full pink lips slightly parted and pale throat begging to be marked.

Mark lifted his head up slightly from the pillow to look down at the very obvious tent in his boxers before dropping his head back down with a sigh.

_God fucking dammit..._

Sinking down between the pillows, Mark closed his eyes again. Trailing his fingers along his skin, he imagined the Irishman's hands on his body. In his mind Jack would take his time, memorising every dip and plain, every scar and blemish, until he knew exactly where to touch Mark to make him shudder.

One thumb dragged across his nipple whilst the other hand slid lower to palm his erection through his boxers, slowly squeezing and tugging until the fabric was too constrictive. Lifting his hips off the bed, Mark hastily pushed his boxers down his thighs, his erection springing free and bobbing against his stomach. The redhead lifted a hand and licked a stripe across his palm before wrapping it around his cock, a hiss escaping through clenched teeth as he slowly started to slide his fist up and down.

“Fuck...” Mark grunted, imagining Jack's lips around his prick, blue eyes looking up at him through thick dark lashes, his fingers tangled in the green hair as the Irishman bobbed up and down. Pressing his head back against the pillow, the American groaned, replaying every dirty thought he'd had about Jack since he first saw him at the club.

Biting his lip, Mark screwed his eyes shut as he sped up his pace, thumb collecting beads of pre-cum and swirling it across the head as he worked his cock, toes curling against the sheets.

His orgasm rose up like a bolt of electricity up his spine, catching him off guard with a broken cry, thick ropes of cum painting his stomach as he continued to move his hand, riding out the last waves of his orgasm.

Panting, the American fell back against his pillow, pushing his sweat slicked hair back as his heart rate returned to normal. Blowing out a breath, Mark sighed and reached for his discarded t-shirt to clean up the mess from his stomach before throwing it in the nearby hamper.

_God dammit, I've not cum like that since I was 13…_

 

Jack

A few miles away, Jack couldn't sleep.

And when he couldn't sleep, he often found himself either going into his studio or going for a bath.

As he found he wasn't in the mood to dance, a bath it was. Flinging back the thin cotton sheet from his waist, he sat an stretched before getting off the bed.

Grabbing a towel, he started to fill up the bath, adding some sandalwood oil to the water.

Soon the bath was full and the room was heavy with steam and the spicy, earthy scent that he had so often associated with sleepless nights and the comfort that a bath could bring. Jack stripped off his boxers and stepped into the hot water, sinking down with a sigh. Leaning back against the bath, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander.

Namely to the half Korean American currently occupying his every thought and dream.

Mark, with his smouldering gaze and achingly handsome smile.

Mark, with his broad shoulders and tanned skin that Jack's fingers itched to touch

Mark, pushing back sweat slicked hair after finishing his first lesson with a groan.

The green haired dancer sighed in frustration, slicking back his hair from his face and sinking further into the water.

_Damn it…_

* * *

The bath hadn't worked.

Neither had ignoring the thoughts and trying to sleep.

So Jack decided to give in and play every fantasy he'd had about the red headed man over in his mind,

Laid out on his bed, naked skin still damp and warm from the bath, he imagined Mark’s lips in his skin. He imagined the red head’s mouth trailing down his neck and chest, mapping his body with his lips and tongue.

Jack groaned, reaching down to his hardening cock, a small gasp on his lips as his fingers brushed the sensitive flesh. Blindly searching his bedside drawer, he finally found the lotion he knew was there. Flicking open the cap, he slicked up his fingers before moving his hand back down, wrapping his fingers around himself. Slowly he started to move his hand up and down.

He knew he shouldn't do this, Mark was his friend, he’d only known him a short while. He knew he should feel guilty for feeing this way, falling so hard so fast...

But _god dammit_ Jack couldn't stop, _wouldn't_ stop…

Parting his legs, he slid his other hand between his thighs, slick digit brushing against his opening. Biting his lip, he pressed against the muscle, slowly opening himself up before sliding the finger in.

Jack gasped, hips shifting as he moved the finger in time with his strokes. Adding a second finger, he closed his eyes and imagined it was Mark inside him, the red head watching him as he moved.

Breath coming out in short pants, Jack threw his head back as his hips rolled with each pull and push, feet planted on the mattress and toes curling against the sheets. A soft whimper escaped him as he sped up his movements, the familiar tight coil in his groin starting to build.

When he came, Mark's name was on his lips in a broken moan, body fluttering around his fingers and painting his other hand with his release.

Once his post orgasm high had subsided and he had cleaned himself up, Jack was left with a pang of guilt heavy in his chest. Laid on his side, he picked at the sheets nervously, trying not to listen to the voice in his head telling him all his feelings were futile, that Mark was straight and would only ever see him as a friend.

Rolling onto his stomach, Jack buried his face in the pillow with a sigh. Sleep wasn't any closer to claiming him, but he would at least try to rest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated and my tumblr is always open if you want to drop by and say hi.


	8. Heart To Heart

Jack watched Mark do a Crucifix Climb up the pole with surprising ease. He had come to realise that whilst the other man’s broad build wasn't designed to be as flexible as Jack’s own lithe frame, his strength would be a great asset when he progressed to the more complex moves.

The green haired dancer found his thoughts drifting back to the night before, cheeks flushing as his eyes swept over the redhead’s flexing arms, muscles shifting under the tanned skin. Clearing his throat, he moved towards the pole.

“Okay, great…I t’ink you’re ready for another move…” Mark lowered himself down and moved away from the pole, running a hand through his hair as he watched intently as Jack moved into position. The younger man took hold of the pole and flipped his legs upwards, securing his ankles, and now upside down. “This is called a Basic Invert...”

Mark watched, mouth slightly agape as he took in the sight. Jack looked back at him, bright blue eyes holding his own as the Irishman laughed at his reaction.

“You really think I’m ready for that?” He asked as Jack unhooked himself, gracefully lowering to the floor.

“Of course, I’ll be nearby… I won't let yer fall, promise.” Jack said, beckoning the redhead closer.

Mark felt a small thrill at the words, moving towards the younger man.

“So place yer hands on the pole like this…” Jack said, indicating where. Mark started slightly and nodded, following the younger man’s instructions. “Now, the next step is to get your feet up to here…” Pointing to further up the pole, Jack saw Mark look uneasy. “If you’re not happy, we can leave it, but if you want to try…I’ll stand here to help.”

“I want to try, I just don't want to kick you in the face or something…”

“You won't, don't worry…”

Taking a deep breath, Mark shifted back before moving forward, using his weight and momentum to kick up. He found that he was able to get his legs up to the pole but faltered slightly with wrapping his feet around it to secure himself. True to his word, Jack was there, hands moving his feet to where they needed to be.

Mark felt the hands leave his feet and he held the position, looking over as Jack bent down, blue eyes bright as he grinned. The redhead couldn't help but grin back with a breathless laugh.

“That's brilliant! Yer doin' it!”

“Oh god, I feel dizzy...”

“Okay...slowly lower yer feet off the pole an' I'll help yer down...” The hands were back, helping him unhook from the pole and lower. “Well done dude!” Mark smiled again, feeling a warmth spread through his chest at the younger man's praise.

“Thanks man...”

* * *

“So, tell me about you Jack...”

Jack cracked open an eye from his spot leant against the black wall. Mark was sat on the opposite side of the room, propped up against the green wall, one leg stretched out whilst the other was bent, his chin resting on his knee as his eyes held Jack's own.

“What d'ye want to know?”

“Anything you want to tell me...” Mark said with a shrug. “I just want to get to know you.”

Jack felt his cheeks warm at the words before clearing his throat, setting his water bottle down next to him.

“Well there's not much to tell...probably better if ye ask me questions.”

“Okay, I'll tell you what.” Mark unfolded himself from the floor and crossed the room to sit in front of the younger man, crossing his legs in front of him, leaning his elbows on his knees. “For every question you answer, I'll answer it too, deal?”

“Deal.”

* * *

_**Felix: So, how are the lessons going?** _

_**Jack: Good, he's doing great.** _

_**Felix: And?** _

_**Jack: What do you mean 'and'?** _

_**Felix: Well...how are things between you?** _

_**Jack: Oh god not this again...** _

_**Felix: Come ooooooon...** _

_**Jack: There's nothing to tell, nothing has happened and nothing will happen.** _

_**Felix: Never say never Jackaboy** _

_**Jack: Can we change the subject?** _

_**Felix: Okay okay...I'm sorting something out for my birthday, you in?** _

_**Jack: Of course!** _

_**Felix: Awesome, I'll text you the details.** _


End file.
